Flames of Kyoshi
by my-forever-girl
Summary: Five years after the defeat of the Phoenix King, allies race to the aid of Kyoshi island in the face of a volcanic eruption. Will they be able to save Kyoshi? Will Katara finally be reunited with Aang? A:TLA belongs to Mike, Bryan and Nickelodeon.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: Introductions

When the news spread of the impending volcanic eruption on Kyoshi Island the world rallied to their aid. Their nearest neighbours, the Southern Water tribe and the Earth nation were the first to respond. Katara of the Southern Water tribe, hero of her people, led a group of warriors to help defend the island that was home to the brave Kyoshi Warriors and her brother Sokka.

She stood on the prow of the ship as they sailed into Kyoshi Island's only bay, the glistening blue sea gave way to a smooth, bright beach then to lush, fragrant pine forest. Above the peaceful scene loomed the sullenly smoking volcano, its frosting of snow gleaming eerily in the sun. Katara leapt lightly from the prow of the wooden ship and a wave rose from the bay to meet her feet and carry her gracefully to the shore.

She had been merely a child the last time she was here, wide eyed and innocent, despite the hardship of her upbringing. She'd only just started out on her adventures with the Avatar. Katara was a woman grown now. A full five years had passed since she and her friends, and warriors from across the world had brought about the fall of the Fire nation's domination. Since then they had all worked hard to rebuild the world in an era of peaceful cooperation. After seeing Firelord Zuko settled in his benevolent reign, she, the Avatar Aang, her brother Sokka, Master Earthbender Toph, and Sokka's wife; Kyoshi Warrior Suki had travelled back across the Earth nation for year. They'd used their knowledge and Bending skills to help with the reconstruction of many devastated communities and spreading the message of peace between the nations.

Eventually Sokka and Suki had settled back on Kyoshi Island, they had built a home and Sokka had set up lines of communication to the other nations so that the Kyoshi warriors and he could be called on whenever there was need of them.

Toph had returned to her home in the Earth Kingdom and disappeared for a whole three years. Until one day the news arrived that she had actually taken advantage of her family's enormous financial resources and secretly constructed a new temple for Earthbenders. Tunnelled into the living rock of a mountain, the temple was presided over by the rare badger-moles. Many Earthbenders now travelled to the temple every year seeking to pay tribute to the badger-moles and learn the deepest secrets of Earthbending. Toph apparently taught very few of them herself, stating officially that 'None of them could live up to the standard of her first pupil even if he was a pansy Airbender'

Katara and Aang had travelled on together to the Southern Water Tribe to help them rebuild and renew their ties with their sister-tribe in the North and establish a new spirit of Southern Waterbending.

And it was at the South Pole that Aang and Katara had finally parted ways. Feeling beholden to her people Katara had chosen to stay on, to help build the Southern Water temple and expand the original meagre village to accommodate the growing population. Aang had felt the pull of the winds, he knew it was his duty to travel the world, seeking wisdom and helping to end conflict and bring balance where he could. He had left her four years ago to the day, flying out into the world on his devoted Sky Bison Appa, with only his promise that he would return.

Katara made her way up the beach glancing back to see the other Water Tribe warriors clambering down from the ship in a more conventional manner and beginning to unload supplies. Katara waved then continued on to seek out the First village of Kyoshi and its Chief, Oyaji. A cool breeze cut through the warmth of the summer day, lifting the loops of dark sienna hair that framed her elfin face and ruffling her blue tunic. She hugged her muscular arms briefly around her lithe frame. She was used to being rugged up against the cold of the South Pole and it was taking her a long time to readjust to the constantly changing conditions of the temperate regions.

She jogged up the beach and along the narrow path through the forest which led up to the First village with its monument to the Avatar Kyoshi and rows of wooden buildings. A small crowd of people were gathered around the front of the Chief's house which sat at the very end of the row. The group seemed to be primarily men and women from the village as well as green clad Kyoshi warrior women and the Chief Oyaji with his thick thatch of grey hair and beard.

A broad shouldered young man stood on the deck in front of the Chief's house, his back to the crowd, speaking while he pointed to a detailed map hung on the wall in front of him.

"Ok, so from the intelligence we've gathered on the mountain these past couple of years we are pretty certain that the volcano will erupt in this direction, due south, towards this village. That means that the other villages on the island are pretty much gonna be safe. BUT, just in case, the Earthbenders have created a large shelter on the northern side of the island, protected by this mountain...here" and he prodded a point towards the top of the map. "All of the villagers from Kyoshi Island have been moved to the shelter over the past couple of days; except for us because we're going to do everything we can to defend the First village, established by Avatar Kyoshi herself."

"The Earthbenders have also created trenches around the northern perimeter of the village" again he jabbed the map emphatically "that should redirect the majority of the lava i_around/i_ the village, so really our main worry is burning rocks and hot ash which can easily start fires in the houses. We have stores of water set up here, here and here and a well here. We'll organise fire fighting details to put out any fires as they occur"

"I might be able to help with that" Katara called

The young man turned around with a scowl ready to berate whoever had interrupted him.

"Katara?" he yelped, and forgetting his speech for a moment, he bounded down the stairs, pushed through the crowd and hauled her into a rough bear-hug. Katara hugged her brother fiercely in return.

"It's good to see you Sokka" She said, grinning into his shoulder "Nice speech"

"Thanks" he muttered

"How many times have you practiced it?"

Sokka looked mortified "Maybe once or twice" he answered defensively

They released each other as the crowd parted and Chief Oyaji approached them and bowed deeply to Katara.

"Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, I humbly welcome you back to the Island of Kyoshi"

Katara bowed in return and replied "Chief Oyaji, we of the Southern Water tribe are honoured to be able to help our friends and neighbours in their hour of need. We have brought food, medicine, strong warriors and of course myself to try to help you in any way possible to defend your people and your historic village."

"We thank you, Lady Katara"

Then the atmosphere relaxed and one of the green-gowned Kyoshi warriors stepped forward and embraced Katara warmly.

"Suki!" she exclaimed "How are you?"

"I'm very well, my _lady_"

Katara grinned at her teasing "Glad to hear that Mrs Sokka of the Southern Water tribe"

Suki pulled a face "Urgh, don't call me that, you make me sound like some pompous noble, if anything it should be Warrior Suki of Kyoshi and escort!" Katara laughed aloud though luckily Sokka had made his way back up the stairs and had resumed his speech so he hadn't heard their exchange.

Katara became serious again "I'd better go back and help the other warriors with the supplies"

"I'll come with you" Suki offered.

"What about Sokka's plans?"

"Please" Suki scoffed "I must have heard his speech about a hundred times, I was his practice audience!"

The two women linked arms and they strode back down the path to the beach.

"How are you these days Katara, how's everything going in the south?" Suki asked warmly.

Katara hesitated, choosing her words carefully.

"Everything is great. Our village is getting so big now. I'm helping build new houses nearly every week! And the temple is up and running, Master Pakku and I have a class now, mostly Waterbenders that have emigrated from the North But now one little boy from the Southern Water Tribe has shown Waterbending abilities too, which has the tribe leaders overjoyed!" Katara chattered, hoping to disguise her feelings of dissatisfaction with her current life that had been creeping up on her of late.

"That's great!" Suki enthused "You came alone though?" she added

"Oh yes, well the students are still too young to be fighting volcanoes and Master Pakku didn't want to leave them indefinitely without a teacher so in the end only I could come. A group of warriors is with me though; they'll be able to help with defences and with the clean up."

"Oh" said Suki pensively "I sort of meant, I thought...Aang...might be with you..."

"Oh" Katara studied her shoes for a moment, pushing down a wave of emotion, closely akin to grief, that welled in her gut "No. He's not. Last time I heard, he was in the Fire Nation helping Zuko quell some troubles with the returning colonists"

"I'm sorry to hear that, I had hoped..." Suki didn't finish

"I know" Katara answered, silently agreeing with her, she hoped it too, with all of her heart.

"_He'll be here_" Katara suddenly said fiercely. She looked up at Suki trying to fill her voice with confidence she didn't feel. "I'm sure of it. He won't let Kyoshi be destroyed"

Suki nodded but a frown ghosted across her face and she gave Katara a one-armed hug.

"Yeah, he'll be here"


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: Eruptions

The beach came into view through the trees and the two friends could see the Water Tribe ship bustling with activity. A great pile of crates and barrels had been brought up on deck from the hold and a winch and tackle had been set up to lower them carefully over the side to a waiting longboat. A scattering of containers had already been deposited on the shoreline. Water tribe warriors were hurrying about organising the supplies and erecting tents under the scrupulous instruction of Master Bato.

Katara stopped halfway down the beach then called to the soldiers on the deck to stand back. Guessing what she was about to do, they leapt away from the pile of boxes. Katara deepened her stance, took a deep breath and circled her arms through an elegant crescent, feeling the swirl and flow of energy in her body mirrored in the currents of the calm sea. The sea answered her will and a column of water rose and bent in gentle curve over the prow of the ship. The wave delicately swept up the gathered supplies and rushed them to the shore, dropping them just as deftly on the damp sand.

The other workers applauded, but Bato jerked his head toward her with a scowl.

"Where were you five minutes ago when we were heaving those damn things over the side?" He growled.

Katara crossed her arms over her chest and raised her chin haughtily.

"I was doing my duty as Water Tribe envoy and reporting our arrival to the leaders of Kyoshi," she announced.

Bato stared her down for a moment then broke into a sudden smile. He gave a throaty chuckle and clapped her good-naturedly on the back. Katara laughed too.

"Good work Master Katara. Now we can get on with the job of helping these people." He turned to face Suki and grasped her arm in a warrior's welcome.

"Greetings Commander Suki, please, tell me how I and my men can best be of assistance."

Suki gripped his arm in return and smiled, her teeth showing very white against the red lips of her traditional war paint.

"I'm flattered Master Bato but I hold no such title. Please call me Suki."

Bato acknowledged this with a bow of his head. "It is an honour to fighting at your side again, even if this time we're battling nature rather than a human enemy."

Suki nodded and grimaced as her gaze involuntarily drifted northward to take in the mountain glowering there.

"Sokka has plans for damage control around the village," she said, refocussing her attention on the seasoned fighter before her. "We've already gathered our most sacred relics inside the town so that they can be better defended. And most of our people have been moved to safety under the protection of the Earthbenders. Sokka's now organising fire fighting details and cleanup crews. I think the Water Tribe warriors would be of greatest help there."

Bato turned away and with a sweep of his arm indicated that the soldiers behind them should follow him to the village.

Katara joined him and had taken one step towards the path when the whole world convulsed beneath her. She pitched forward onto the sand as a subsonic boom shuddered through the ground. Birds screamed and took off in a flurry from the trees. Huge waves threw themselves with a crash onto the beach and the ship on the bay groaned in protest. The warriors around her cried out in shock and tried to push themselves upright as the earth bucked under their hands and knees. Katara finally wrenched her head up to look at the volcano and her heart in her throat threatened to choke her with fear. An enormous black cloud spewed upwards from the mountain's zenith. Part of the peak seemed to have been torn away and huge stones streaked, flaming, into the sky and began to rain down towards their side of the island. Katara stared, her mouth hanging open at the raw destructive power of the explosion.

Ash started to patter down around them in a soft choking mist that found its way into their eyes and mouths. Katara began to cough, her eyes streamed and stung. The tremor of the earth began to subside and Bato staggered to his feet beside her. He reached down and pulled Katara up with strong arms. Suki stood up too; her face was twisted in shock, ash greying her white makeup.

Katara reached into her pocket and pulled out the handkerchief that she'd put there during her preparations. She tied the white cloth over her mouth and nose. Bato and the other warriors followed suit and someone dug out a spare kerchief for Suki. Barely able to speak for coughing, Katara pointed towards the path to indicate they should head up to the village. They huddled close and moved forward as one into the forest. The trees afforded some measure of protection from the hail of ash and they were all able to breathe a little more easily. They began to jog and were soon entering the wood-walled square that surrounded the statue of Avatar Kyoshi.

Sokka and Oyaji stood beneath the monument bellowing orders to the scurrying villagers. They had divided into groups and were forming lines and passing buckets of water to douse fires that had already sprung up amongst the wooden houses. Others were trying to sweep up chunks of red hot stone that were landing all around them and move them away from the buildings.

Sokka took a brief moment to welcome Bato and the other Water Tribe warriors then started pointing and filling them in on his plans. The group broke up and moved out in different directions to join the groups of firefighters.

"Are you okay?" Sokka yelled to Katara over the roar of flames and the shouts of the people. She nodded in reassurance.

"I'm gonna go look in on the healing hall then help with the fires!" she cried back.

Sokka pulled her into a quick hug, "Take care!" he said into her ear.

"You too!" she called as she drew back and turned to run to the long timber building at the edge of the village.

Katara hurried up the steps to the hall and took a few paces inside before looking around. A Kyoshi warrior knelt on the edge of a bed beside another woman with bloody gash over her forehead. Katara moved forward to offer her help but the Kyoshi warrior held up a hand to stop her.

"We're okay here Lady Katara, please; there is greatest need for you fighting the fires. We can handle this. There have been very few injuries so far."

Katara understood and without another word she made her way outside again striding through the falling cinders into the heart of the smouldering village. She located the nearest cluster of water barrels and turned her attention to her work. Katara concentrated her energy on the roof fires. She twisted a rope of water from the nearest urn and with a graceful flick of her wrists she directed it upwards in an arc onto the blazing shingles. Steam rose with a hiss and the fire sputtered out. Breathing a sigh of relief she gathered another armful of liquid and turned away from the mountain to aim a jet at the next house in the row that was starting to smoke.

"Katara!" she heard Suki scream from some distance away, "Look out!"

She pivoted just in time to see a cart-sized, burning boulder plummeting through the air towards her. Desperately she tried to redirect her flow of water to intercept the stone but it moved too slowly and too weakly and the rock was too close. She cowered, momentarily frozen by terror when a blast of wind whisked past her head, ruffling her hair and blowing the mask from her face. An unseen force appeared to strike the boulder and it careened away towards the forest fringing the village.

Katara stood up, open mouthed. Her breath caught as a familiar, massive, white and brown creature soared over the village. Standing astride the great beast was a man. Bare-chested but clad in ochre breeches, his body and arms were marked with flowing blue tattoos that radiated unworldly light. He swung his wooden staff in a rapid sweep and another wave of air knocked some smaller smouldering chunks away from the vulnerable wooden buildings. A ragged cheer rose from the group of weary fighters.

The Avatar suddenly leapt from his perch on the bison's neck, floating gracefully through the air to land nimbly in front of Katara. He smiled at her, a little disconcertingly as his eyes and tattoos still shone with light. Katara could only stare at him, speechless. After all this time, he was here, standing mere inches from her. She realised with a start that she had to tilt her head up to look at him, he stood half a head taller than her now.

He reached out swiftly and gripped her upper arm then bounded from the ground. There was a sharp jerk on her shoulder and suddenly she was being propelled through the air beside him.

"Aang!" she yelped in shock, grabbing at his waist to steady herself.

They sailed briefly through the air before alighting on the roof of Chief Oyaji's residence. Aang's glider closed with a snap and he held her against him until she found her feet on the shingles. Katara found herself staring at him again. He gazed at her in return, the glow faded from his crystalline grey eyes and he spoke spoke with a gentle tenor voice that belied the power of his body and spirit:

"Come on Katara, we'll fight this together."


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3: Preservation

The volcano clawed out hungrily towards them. It sent deadly bombs of magma streaking through the air, seemingly aiming them directly at the tiny cluster of buildings huddling at its feet. Fireworks of molten rock burst from the new defect in the summit, pouring destruction down its side in a hundred glowing streams that merged to flow down the ridge in a violent torrent. Columns of flame leapt into the sky to join the roiling, billowing black cloud that rose ever upward to blot out the bright summer sun. The volcano had a terrible beauty. The rivers of lava glowed amber, shimmering through the heat haze and smoke like strings of jewels.

Katara's eye's stung and she couldn't tell if it was from the ash or fear. But with Aang's comforting presence beside her she began to feel stronger, as if he were the full moon lending her its power.

From their new vantage point Katara could also clearly see two more fires blazing on roofs in the village and on one a huge knob of molten lava sat on the shingles, tongues of flame licking out greedily at the dry wood. The surrounding forest, tinder dry after a hot summer was also ablaze. Fire tore through the desiccated needles and chewed at the black trunks adding the heavy perfume of pine smoke to the ashen air.

Aang's eyes were closed, his head lowered in meditation and she marvelled at how calm he was. A small, pale shape swung though the air towards them. Momo landed deftly on Aang's shoulder, his round green eyes wide. The little lemur gave Aang a loud, chittering rebuke for leaving him.

Aang reached up to stroke his ears. "Sorry Momo buddy, but I think maybe you should sit this one out." Momo gave a shrill chirp in reply and leapt across to Katara's shoulder. Katara laughed as he circled her neck with his body once in greeting. Then he took to the air again, gliding back down to the village.

A dense hail of burning pumice drew closer, bearing down on the town undeterred by the gusting hot winds.

Aang drew a breath and began a series of swift movements, his staff was a blur of motion and suddenly the wave of burning stone was blasted back on itself, the molten bombs rocketing away from the village in all directions.

With a lunge and a seemingly simple twist of her wrists Katara commanded the water in the barrels waiting on the ground beside the chief's house. Three streams of water boiled up over the lip of the roof and twisted around themselves with increasing speed into a liquid tornado. The waterwhirl gathered Katara up and she rode it through the air to the roof of the next house in the row. The blaze on the tiles sputtered out in a blink.

Katara didn't stop, sweeping on to douse the next fire. The spinning wave flicked the burning stone from the roof and sent it cold and skittering out into the woods. The third fire was out in seconds and Katara rode the flow back to Aang's side. She finally let the water fall back into the barrels..

"Bring that water!" he called to her mid-somersault, "We've got to stop that forest fire before it reaches the village." Then he landed and simultaneously brushed away three molten bombs with a scythe of air from his staff and caused a fourth to explode in a ball of flame.

Katara called the water to her again, twining it around her body until it formed a flexible liquid cloak around her. It was cool against her sweaty, gritty skin, a blessed relief from oppressive heat of the volcano. Aang followed suit and with one water-bound hand he flicked his glider open. Katara caught on and without needing any prompting she wrapped her liquid clad arms around his shoulders. He caught up her waist again as he launched them off the rooftop.

Katara's stomach dropped in her belly and she clutched Aang's neck tightly despite knowing he'd never let her fall. They soared over the great trench the Earthbenders had forged and flew on until they landed at the edge of the forest fire.

Aang relinquished his water to Katara. He slammed his bare foot into the ground and called forth a huge slab of stone which fell onto the nearest patch of burning undergrowth and smothered it. Katara rode the water toward the nearest tree. As one with the water she swirled around the smouldering trunk and engulfed the blaze in the crown. Water hissed into steam and Katara fought to recapture it before it completely evaporated into the baking air.

She continued on, repeating the process of dousing the blazing trees. Aang flitted some way away from her encasing one tree after another in rock and suffocating crackling underbrush with his stone slabs.

The water Katara had brought with her slowly dwindled away. She came across a small forest pool and drained it dry. She urged the water into a cloud and rained water down onto the bushfire so she could cover a greater area. But as much as she called the steam back to her, condensing it into as much liquid as she could, soon that meagre supply was gone too.

"Aang I'm out of water!" She cried desperately. She pulled what she could from the parched air but only managed to gather another handful.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem for long," he called back.

She looked up to see what he meant just as she felt a subsonic roar shudder through the earth. Her eyes flew wide as she tried to make sense of what she saw. A towering wave of water bore down the mountainside towards them rushing ahead of the flow of lava. Murky with mud and ash, the wall of water tossed along great tree trunks and huge boulders as if they were a child's bath-toys. She understood, the heat of the eruption had melted the mountain's perpetual snow cover, mixed with ash and superheated gases the water had formed a boiling lahar that was wiping out everything in its path.

Aang vaulted to her side in one great leap and gripped her hand.

"Use what you need for the forest fire, I'll take care of the rest," he said urgently.

Katara nodded and watched him bound away up the mountain, jumping effortlessly from boulder to tree to ridge.

A blast of blue white radiance lit the murky sky. His body incandescent with celestial light, Aang floated into the air in a roiling globe of wind just ahead of the crushing wave of mud.

Katara wrenched her focus away from the Avatar as the forest fire near her built in intensity. Smothered by pine smoke, she clutched the handkerchief to her mouth trying to stifle her coughing. The heat was unbearable, the ends of her hair were singeing.

Aang had one hand held out before him and halted the lahar's inexorable advance. Instead it rose up before him in a roaring wall. Katara reached out both arms to the muddy mass then jerked them back towards her. A ball of water tore itself away from the rest of the mudslide and soared downhill bearing down on her. She guided it down and spread it out into a sheet of water that hovered over the forest blaze. Finally she dropped her arms and the water plummeted downward. The fire surrendered to the overwhelming flood of silty water and fizzled out all around her. Katara stood panting, perfectly dry before the now sodden forest.

Katara turned away from the trees to watch in awe as Aang faced down the mudslide and the deadly lava following close behind. He had erected a massive curving stone wall at the border of the mudslide like a dam, but the ferocious flood threatened to overwhelm even this defence and the lava was perilously near.

Lava was molten rock, rock with the properties of water. So Aang bent it that way. The glowing river rose in a scorching wave, towering into the air. Then the wave broke, curving down towards the earth and overtaking the mudslide from above. All of a sudden Aang released his hold on the water, just as the magma breaker came crashing down to meet the lip of the dam. Already he was drawing a mighty breath and blew out icy wind over the dome of lava, solidifying it instantly.

Katara could feel through her Waterbending that he was freezing the mud within the dome to cool the rock casing from the inside. She added her own will to his, redirecting water from the damp forest onto any sections of lava that were still glowing. Steam billowed into the air.

Aang slowly drifted back down to earth, the glow fading from his body. He landed in a crouch, heaving deep steadying breaths.

What remained of that terrifying torrent was a monument to the power of the Avatar. The immense stone dam rose hundreds of feet above him, as tall as the walls of Ba Sing Se. The lava dome that capped it rose higher still. With a slap of his palm against the ground Aang created small divots at the foot of the dam from which gushed steady streams of meltwater that gurgled downhill to spill into the Earthbender trenches. They would slowly fill and become a reservoir of water for the town. Additionally the dome would now redirect any further lava form the eruption around the village.

It was brilliant, Katara was overawed.

Aang stood up stiffly and Katara came back to her senses. She threw herself up the hill, her feet flying over the uneven ground as she ran toward him.

"You did it!" she cried and Aang looked up.

She leapt one of the little muddy streams and came to a sliding halt before him.

"We did it," he countered, his eyes shining.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4: Connections

"Just like old times, hey?" he called over the watery babble, and grinned at her. She looked up at him and she could see, shining through the unfamiliar planes of that young man's face, the boy she had once known, the boy who had been as dear to her as her own life. She stepped closer to him gazing in wonderment.

"I can't believe it's you!"

Aang's face fell "Did you think I wouldn't come?" He asked sadly

"No! It's just, it's been so long! I..." She trailed off lamely, no knowing how to voice both her joy at seeing him and her half-recognised fears she'd held that she would never see him again.

"I know, Katara. I'm so sorry. But I don't want to do it anymore" he looked into her eyes

"Do what Aang?" she asked gently, reaching up and laying a palm on his chest.

"Be apart from you" He replied just as quietly "I've tried my best, to live as the monks would have wanted, but I've always known that as the Avatar I can't keep myself detached from this world, from the people I care about. But now, I think I've learnt what I can from solitude..." He took a deep steadying breath "So I've come back" He finished hopefully then followed more sadly "If you'll have me"

"Oh Aang," she sighed, "Why?"

He glanced up questioningly

"Why on earth, would you think that I wouldn't want you back, you idiot!" he voice rose "I've only waited FOUR YEARS!" and suddenly all her pent up emotions found an outlet in anger, with subtle motion of her hands she balled water from the damp ground into her fists and flung it as hard as she could in his face.

Aang rocked back on his heels, gasping. He scrubbed the water from his eyes to stare at her, too happy to care that he was sodden.

"You mean it?" he exclaimed.

"Of course!" she answered after a breath. "I've never wanted anything so much."

He beamed at her.

"Then I'm hoping that, maybe, you would accept this?" he asked, rummaging around in the pocket of his pants and withdrawing a slightly damp scrap of fabric. He held it out to her. "I hadn't seen yours for a while so I wasn't sure if it's right"

A lump like a peach stone caught in Katara's throat as she realised what it was. She reached out a hand and delicately took hold of the magenta silk ribbon, studying the round gold pendant that hung from it. The circle was divided into four quarters each containing a symbol for the four elements: earth, fire, water and air. It shone warmly in the ruddy air.

"It's perfect." She breathed, then gazed up into his eyes. "Yes." she said in answer to his unasked question.

Solemnly Aang lifted the betrothal necklace out of her hands again. He reached around her, gently brushing her hair aside and removing the choker Katara currently wore before tying his pendant in place.

His hand at her neck drifted down to rest at her waist. Katara moved closer, drinking in the sensation of their nearness, so close she could feel the warmth that beat from his skin. She lifted her arms to encircle his neck and tilted her face up to his, her lips parting. Their mouths met and they melted into one another. The warmth, the taste, the electricity of him consumed her. She broke the kiss to brush her lips against his jaw and then his neck, then nestled her head into the curve of his damp shoulder. She curled herself against him and he pressed his face into her hair with a sigh of contentment.

In the distance, the volcano gave a low, growling effort and flung out another barrage. Momentarily unawares, Aang only just noticed in time to swing around and shield Katara as a lump of burning pumice appeared hurtling through the air towards them. He cried out as it slammed into his shoulder and bounced away down the hill. Katara pulled him down to the stony ground as another missile flew over their heads.

"Are you ok?" she gasped.

Aang nodded, his eyes already darting. "Hold on."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and immediately launched them into the air.

The momentary rush of ash-laden air roared in Katara's ears and made her eyes water but then, just as abruptly, they landed on Appa's woolly head. The great Bison spiralled away from the mountain and down towards the village. Relief and happiness bubbled up in Katara's chest at the feeling of flying on Appa once more. She dropped down on his neck and lay on her stomach, spreading her arms wide in her best approximation of a hug for the bison.

"Thank you Appa!" she cried and he roared at her in welcome.

Aang tossed his glider into the wide saddle and flopped gracefully down beside her, a look of bemusement on his face. Katara rolled over onto her back so she could smile up at him.

"I've dreamed of this," she sighed.

"Lying on a bison?" Aang asked in mock confusion

Katara scowled at him "No!" she exclaimed. "Flying! With you! On Appa!"

Aang grinned at her and she reached over to give him a good natured slap on the leg. He shifted closer to her but gave a grunt of pain as he put weight on his injured right arm.

Katara's brows knitted and she sat up to inspect the place where the boulder had impacted with his shoulder. Skin was blackened and blistered and livid purple bruises already clawed outwards from the burn.

"This will need healing," she murmured.

Aang was frowning now. "I haven't missed something like that rock for a while," he said wonderingly.

"I guess you'll have to blame earthly attachments," Katara replied.

He gazed at her, his face full of unspoken emotion. "I think I'll accept the compromise."

Blushing, Katara glanced away first, her eyes dropping back to the wound on Aang's arm.

"Come on, we'll go to the healing hall in the village. Also, I think there are a few people there who'll be happy to see you."

Aang tugged on Appa's rein and they swung downwards, circling slowly until they landed in the village square with a soft _whump_.

A crowd of grimy but joyously cheering people gathered around the Sky Bison, calling out their thanks and their blessings to both Aang and Katara. Katara slithered down the bison's side and Aang floated down to land beside her. Chief Oyaji stepped to the head of the crowd and bowed deeply before Aang, his shock of grey hair trembling.

"Avatar, the people of Kyoshi's first village extend our most humble gratitude for your efforts in saving our home. We owe you a great debt."

To everyone's surprise Aang bowed in return to the chief and smiled.

"Chief Oyaji, many years ago the people of Kyoshi helped save my life and those of my friends, at great detriment to your village. And in the years since, the Kyoshi warriors have fought alongside us as allies and friends. Please understand, there is no debt."

A wave of applause swept the gathered crowd. Then Aang raised his hands and quiet fell again.

"I'd also like to take this opportunity to make a special announcement. I'd like to officially declare my betrothal, to Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe!"

He smiled down at her and heat rose in her cheeks as another cheer went up, though she could see disappointment on the faces of some of the women in the crowd.

The crowd surged forwards and there was a rush of congratulatory pats on the back and murmured words. Mater Bato pushed to the front and drew Katara into a brief, warm hug and she smiled into his shoulder, understanding his silent approval. Then Bato stood back, placing a fatherly hand on Aang's shoulder and bowing his head. Aang bowed in return, honoured that the man who had been like an uncle to Katara was giving them his blessing. Then Suki elbowed her way through the crowd and threw her arms about their necks, kissing them both on the cheek and leaving smears of white and red paint on their faces.

"Finally! You guys!" She cried, exasperated but grinning.

She pulled back and Chief Oyaji stepped up to grasp Aang's arm in congratulations. Katara saw Aang grimace as his wounded arm was tugged by the handshake.

"I'm sorry Chief," she said, stepping in apologetically. "I'm going to have to drag the Avatar away from the salvage efforts for a moment. He has an injury that needs healing."

The chief nodded. "Of course, please make use of our healing hall."

She smiled her thanks, and took Aang's hand to lead him through the crowd, which was now dispersing to go back to their tasks of cleaning up and repairing damaged buildings.

Katara glanced around and realised who was missing from the group.

"Where's Sokka?" she asked a passing warrior whose traditional makeup was smeared with ash

"He's down on the beach my lady, helping the other Water tribesmen set up tents for those of us whose homes were badly damaged."

"Thank you." she replied, a little disappointed that he hadn't been there for their announcement.

Aang was watching her closely.

"Will Sokka understand?" he asked. Of course, he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"I hope so," she muttered. "Come on."


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5: Revelations

Katara led Aang down the long wood floored room of the healing hall, past five people lying curled on the low pallets that lined the room. Katara cast an appraising eye over them as she passed, noting those she would come back to heal later. She indicated the last bed in the row and drew two paper privacy screens around the pallet then she gathered up a large bowl of fresh water and carried it with her.

"Sit and I'll have a look at this burn," she said gently, aware of a subtle tension that had risen between the two of them. They had fallen easily back into comfortable familiarity but she was also acutely aware of how much time had passed, how much they'd both changed.

Aang settled himself cross-legged on the clean, linen covered straw mattress and Katara knelt behind him, calling a palmful of water to her hand and turning her attention to the angry welt on Aang's shoulder. She gently pressed her fingers to the area, communicating her chi and her desire to heal the damaged tissues through the water, and encouraging his own energies to help the cells of his skin and sinew to regenerate and repair.

Aang's head was bowed before her, his eyes closed; the warmth of his skin bare inches from her. She could not resist and she closed the distance between them, pressing her mouth to the curve of his neck. His whole body reacted to her touch, the muscles of his back tensed. She shifted forward and kissed him again at the side of his throat, tasting salt and ash on his skin, feeling his pulse quicken to a flutter beneath her lips. She could smell bitter smoke on him but beneath that was a scent unique to him: pure and true, like autumn wind.

Forgetting his treatment she let the water fall back into the bowl. Aang moved too; bending the air beneath them, twisting to face her and lifting her into his lap in a single flowing motion. Their mouths fitted together, their lips clinging, tasting each other. Katara cradled his head in her palms, tracing his jaw with her fingers then running them across the smooth skin of his scalp then lower, marvelling at the feel of the firm curve of muscle pressing from his shoulders and chest.

His warm hands found her waist and pulled her against him, their bodies moulding to each other, abdomen to abdomen, chest to chest.

She could hardly dare to believe that she was here, with him. After so many long, slow months apart. So much time spent feeling as if half of her soul had been torn away. She'd been detached, floating through her days, subsisting, not really living.

Now she was truly, intensely, alive. He was so close; he was around her and within her. He was power and light, the solid rock that she had cleaved to all her life. He was also fragile vulnerability, a small boy, alone in the world with the responsibility of a thousand lifetimes weighing on his shoulders. She wanted to hold him there in her arms forever, as if she could protect him from all hurt and suffering just by wrapping him with her body.

And she needed him. She needed him like the air she breathed, like the water that was as much a part of her spirit as it was her body. He was her moon, her earth, her heart thudding in her chest. He was hard muscle and a cool breeze down her spine. His mouth was soft and urgent, moist fire against her own, gentle fingers stroking through the soft cloth of her shirt. Emotions she couldn't name welled and crashed over her and she was almost overwhelmed.

They parted for breath and Aang pressed his forehead to hers, their noses caressing.

"Katara," he breathed against her cheek.

"Shhhh," she replied, not wanting to think, just feel.

"It's just that, I need to ask you..."

"What Aang?" She drew back to look at him, his cloud-grey eyes were filled with worry and she felt a tremor run through him.

"Are we gonna be okay, you and me?" He asked and Katara frowned

"Because I'm a nomad, I always have been, and I don't think I'm ever gonna be able to just settle down in one place, especially with Avatar duties and every thing...so if you decided...if you wanted to stay at the South Pole..." He didn't have the heart to voice what he was suggesting.

Katara squeezed her eyes closed for a second, struggling not to be frustrated.

"Aang, this is what I want! Being with you, travelling the world...those two years we had together were the best years of my life so far. It's been great to be home, helping my people, but I have missed travelling, I missed _you_ so much," She took a breath. "I can always visit my family, but I never want to be away from you again."

His face brightened and he swooped in and kissed her briefly.

"I love you!" He whooped and threw his arms up with an accompanying gust of air that rattled the paper screens. Then he winced as he remembered his burned arm.

"Shh!" she remonstrated, pulling him to her with a grin. "There are people sleeping!"

He hugged her back pressing kisses into her shoulder.

"I love you too, Aang," She whispered.

When Katara finally dropped the water back into the bowl with a satisfied hum it was past midday and the sun shone hot high overhead. Aang's eyes were closed in quiet meditation and apparently hadn't noticed she'd finished her ministrations.

"How does it feel?" she asked softly

Aang opened his eyes and rolled his shoulder experimentally

"Great!" he exclaimed "Thanks Katara. It's brilliant having the best healer in the world as your fiancé."

Katara chuckled, loving the sound of the word fiancé coming from Aang's mouth.

"You were amazing today, despite me making you miss that last rock."

Aang smiled brightly at her

"But it was _because_ you were there. I feel like I can do anything now we're together again!"

Katara blushed. "I feel the same way," she replied in a murmur.

Aang reached out wonderingly to trace the ruddy glow as it spread across her cheekbone. She closed her eyes, his touch sent shivers dancing down her spine. He reached under her hair, cupped the back of her neck and drew her gently forward so he could reverently kiss the same spot on her cheek. Then he pressed his lips softly against her closed eyelid then finally to her mouth. She responded fervently, her lips parted and she sank into him. He tasted her lips then explored deeper running his tongue over hers and across the roof of her mouth with exquisite delicacy. Her breath became a moan.

There was no hesitation, no uncertainty in her now, and she gave him no room for doubt.

Her hands found his neck and she held him close, not letting him break away as she drank him in. She scraped his lower lip between her teeth and he made a low rough sound in his throat, there was a fiery twist in the pit of her belly. He floated to his knees and the hand that was not clasping her neck twined around her waist and pulled her tight against his body. He fumbled with her tunic, and then his hand found its way under the curtain of fabric to brush the sensitive skin at the small of her back. She gasped into his mouth and had to draw back to catch a few panting breaths.

"Are you ok?" Aang rasped, his forehead bent forward to rest against her hair.

Katara nodded dazedly. "More," she whispered.

"More?" Aang didn't seem to understand and she couldn't work out why.

"Yes!"

She gave up on words and with shaking hands tugged at the ties at the side of her tunic; they came loose through no real concerted effort of her own. Aang caught on and helped her shrug out of the garment, every brush of his hands on her bare skin sending tingling jolts running through her.

He captured her mouth again then using his hands and sinuous trickles of cool air to caress and explore the newly exposed stretch of skin. Through the sweet haze of sensation a small part of Katara was amazed that he could concentrate enough to Bend at this moment.

She brushed her fingers down his spine where she knew his tattoo ran until her fingertips found the rippled knot of scar tissue in the centre of his back. A tremor ran through him at her touch and she gripped him close until it passed. There was a thread of connection between them at that spot. Her energies were tangled with his, she could feel that now. In her healing of him she had poured a little fragment of herself into him, cemented the connection that had been there since she'd freed him from his icy prison.

She poured more of herself into him now. And she felt the light of his energy infuse her too. Spiritually they were one, inexorably bound. And now, a deep primal part of her wanted their physical connection to reflect that bond. The coiled tension in Aang's body, the electric grip of his hands on her skin told her he felt the same.

Keeping her mouth pressed to his, she swung her leg around so that she straddled his thighs. Aang's lips clung urgently to hers then relinquished them to kiss her chin and then under her jaw, trailing chaste kisses down her throat. She dropped her head back to encourage him lower. He paused for a moment as he encountered the edge of the bindings across her chest. Then suddenly he pressed his hot, moist mouth against the bindings on the peak of one breast. Katara's body spasmed, her back arching as sensation like white hot lightening shot through her from breast to groin. If she'd had any breath left in her she would have cried out.

"Katara!" Aang groaned as her lower body ground against his lap.

Almost angrily she tore at her bindings with clumsy fingers until somehow they came loose. Aang repeated his previous manoeuvre. His teeth grazed the soft flesh of her breast and suddenly his strong arm across her back was all that was keeping her upright. She curved her head down and pressed a kiss to the azure stripe that ran down the back of his skull.

"Kat...? OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

They were snapped back to awareness by the shout and fell away from each other. Katara looked up to see a white-faced Sokka backpedalling around the privacy screens. They heard his stumbling footsteps as he made to flee the hall.

Aang reluctantly withdrew from her and made to follow but Katara held up a hand, already in the middle of pulling her tunic back on.

"Let me handle this."

She raced down the aisle after Sokka's retreating figure, knotting her laces as she ran "Sokka! Come back! Where are you going?"

Sokka continued to storm down the steps

"To find stick!" He shouted over his shoulder

Katara was bewildered "What?"

"To poke my eyes out with!" He bellowed back

"Sokka!" She exclaimed, her brows knitting in anger. He turned to glare at her and she became aware of their audience of curious townspeople and warriors. She seized his wrist and dragged him around the corner of the healing hall.

"What is your problem?" She hissed.

Sokka didn't even try to keep his voice down.

"Oh nothing at all! I was just coming to welcome Aang back. But I could see you were doing enough of that for the both of us!"

She dropped his wrist and stepped back "Oh Sokka, grow up!" she bit out. "You've always known about me and Aang."

"Knowing about Aang's little crush is one thing...but that..." He waved his hand vaguely towards the healing hall. "I can never un-know that!" his voice rose to a whine.

"Well Sokka, you'd better get used to it. Aang has asked me to marry him, I love him and I've accepted!" She lifted the betrothal pendant at her neck as proof.

Sokka gaped at her. "Marry him? Where did this come from? Don't you need to ask Dad's permission, or mine or something?"

Katara's fury reached a head; water from the air condensed as swirling mist around her body "I don't need your permission, or even Dad's for that matter, to do anything! I am perfectly capable of making decisions for myself!" She growled through gritted teeth "When will you get it into your thick skull that just because I am a woman it does not mean that I am helpless...or incapable...or beholden to you! In any way!" Sokka took a step back. She took a shaking breath and forced herself to drop the icy daggers that hovered in the air before her, aiming straight at her brother. They clinked as they hit the ground. "I thought marrying Suki would have knocked some sense into you by now" she sighed resignedly.

Sokka was losing ground and he knew it.

"But...why him? He was just a little kid," Sokka stammered.

"He's not so little anymore," Replied Katara with a sly grin.

Sokka blushed despite himself. "No...But...I thought...you and Haru..." he trailed off in desperation.

"Oh Sokka! Haru and Toph have been seeing each other for months!" Katara retorted, and then clapped her hands to her mouth.

"Damn! I'm not supposed to tell anyone!" she squeaked

Sokka stared, his mouth falling open involuntarily.

"How is it that I don't know about this!" Sokka said, finally regaining the power of speech.

"Because Sokka, you never notice anything unless it directly concerns you!" She snapped. "And my relationship with Aang most certainly doesn't! So please, keep on not noticing!" She spun on the spot and stormed back into the healing hall with her hair crackling behind her.

Aang was slumped against the bed but looked up when she approached. His lips were swollen and his cheeks still flushed from their earlier passion. Katara wondered if that was how she looked, eyes overbright and face glowing with ardour.

She dropped to the floor beside him and watched him as he scratched uncomfortably at the back of his neck.

"You heard everything." It wasn't a question. She silently cursed Sokka for the guilt now marring the purity of what they'd had moments before.

"I suppose it's not his fault," sighed Aang. "We did kind of spring this on him."

Katara gave a weak half smile. "Yeah, can't blame him for being shocked."

"I guess he still just sees me as that little kid he found in an iceberg." Depression settled over his features.

Katara felt a bubble of hope in her chest and she reached out and laid a hand on his arm.

"But Aang, that's what I love the most. _You are!_"

Aang looked up, his pewter eyes searching her face in confusion and she smiled warmly in response.

"You are the most powerful being in the world, an incredible Bender, a war hero, a spiritual leader. You've grown into a strong, tall and might I add, handsome man" Aang blushed furiously now, she ignored it and continued "And despite all that you've lost and suffered to get here, under all of that, you're still the cheeky, playful, kind, smart, reckless little boy I once went penguin-sledding with."

Aang chuckled at the memory.

"We should do that again sometime," he added.

"We'd have find some pretty big penguins," she laughed.

Aang laughed aloud too and she was glad to see his expression lighten. She gave his bicep a squeeze.

"Sokka will come around, you'll see. He's just got to get over the battering he's suffered to his manly ego. Just because we didn't come and beg his permission before acting like adults."

He turned to face her and she wrapped him in a hug.

"You are so amazing Katara." he said into her shoulder and she felt the prick of happy tears in her eyes.

They sat like that for a long while until Katara reluctantly pulled away and felt about under the pallet for the long white strip of gauze that had fallen there. Aang watched with vaguely disappointed expression as she slipped out of her tunic and deftly wound the cloth around her chest once more. Tying her top back in place she got to her feet and held out her hand to him. He took her hand but wafted himself to standing.

"I wish we could just go swimming and lie about on a beach somewhere," he sighed.

"Come on, there's so much to do to rebuild this town and get the island on its feet again."

"I hope I can help with the building!" he commented proudly as they walked out into the village "Toph and I have learnt so much!"

Katara was curious to see what he meant but she and Aang were soon called away in different directions. She was asked to come and clear the clogging ash from windows and roofs whilst Aang went to help clearing boulders and other debris away from the buildings.

She watched him walk away with such a swelling of pride and love within her she thought she might surely burst open with it.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6: Devastation

Aang sat bent over his work, deep in concentration as he coiled flame around his bare palms and carefully heated and smoothed the twisted iron hinge on the door in front of him. Katara approached quietly, not wanting to distract him at this crucial point. She watched in admiration as he deftly combined his ability with fire with Toph's skill of Metalbending. When he was done he sat back and rolled out his stiff shoulders.

Tentatively she reached out a hand that was still cool from her Waterbending and stroked the back of his sweat-damp neck. He momentarily tensed at the unexpected sensation then relaxed and sighed at the pleasure of it. He glanced up and smiled at Katara as she shyly withdrew her hand. Encouraged she reached out again and brushed her fingers down his sleek scalp, tracing his tattoo and trailed them down further to gently massage the muscles of his neck. He dropped his head to urge her to continue and she lifted her other hand to more firmly work out the tension he carried.

"Come on," she murmured. "The others are breaking for lunch."

With his customary floating grace, Aang rose and turned to face her. Looking down the road to where the villagers were setting out platters of food he reached out and slid his sun-warmed arm around her waist. She smiled and tucked herself against him and they wandered slowly and comfortably down towards the village square.

Suddenly Aang froze, his whole body stiffening, and whispered, "No. No more."

Katara turned to him in alarm. "What is it?"

"You've got to go," he said plainly, fearfully.

Katara shook her head, her eyes wide. "I won't leave you."

"You've got to," he urged. "Take the villagers, go to the sea, get them under the water, I'll do what I can here, RUN!"

His voice rose urgently at the last and by now Katara felt it too; that terrible rumbling deep beneath her feet, like the roar of a fearsome beast: another eruption but different to the first. She reached up suddenly and clutched him to her, pressing her lips to his. Their mouths clung desperately for a moment then she tore herself away and ran southward towards the other villagers.

She waved her arms wildly to get their attention, yelling:

"Run! Get to the beach! Everybody!"

Lunches were abandoned; others felt the vibration of the earth and urged their companions to their feet. They fled as one towards the forest.

Katara turned back for a moment and could just see Aang standing in the middle of the town. His tall, slim, solitary figure was tiny against the looming bulk of the volcano. She felt a cracking deep in the earth and a new malevolent, tumultuous grey-black cloud spewed, swelling and raging, from the mountain's crown and began to roll down its flank.

The older woman next to Katara shuddered: "A death cloud," she breathed.

Even from this distance she saw it when Aang's tattoos erupted with azure light. A brisk wind whipped her face and she turned away, hurrying down the forest path and gathering all of the villagers and aid workers alike at the sea's edge.

"Is this everybody?" She called out.

"Where's Aang?" came Sokka's voice, rising above the frightened murmurs. Katara frowned but didn't look back.

"He's staying with the village," she replied, careful to keep her voice steady.

She took a deep breath, planted her feet at the water's edge and her body fell into the comforting forms of Waterbending. She pushed the water away, parting it to reveal the sandy sea floor and stepping forward.

"Follow me and stay close," she shouted to those gathered behind her and she led them down into the waters of the bay. She waited until the walls of water rose higher than all of their heads then she let the water close over to form a tenuous, air-filled bubble. Still she kept walking, pushing their bubble deeper under the sea, the rippled sand sloped ever downwards. Finally she halted, thinking they should be deep enough to be protected from anything the volcano could throw at them.

Still she had to keep her arms moving constantly to keep the walls of water from collapsing around them, she had never tried to contain such a large group of people like this and it was difficult to concentrate when she was so desperate with worry for Aang. She tried to push him from her mind, forcing herself to focus on the water. She decided after a while to freeze the walls of the bubble in a hard shell around them. She could relax just a little then but still had to continue to concentrate to ensure that the walls stayed frozen in the face of the warm sea that lapped around them and tried inexorably to melt through her defences.

She was acutely attuned to the ocean and she felt it as the pyroclastic cloud hit and flowed over the surface. The deadly hot mixture of ash and toxic gas roiled over and into the water. The ocean surface steamed and even at this depth the water heated almost to boiling so that she had to fight to maintain her ice walls. Inky darkness engulfed them.

She didn't know how long they stayed there; she lost all sense of everything bar the little bubble of air that was keeping them all alive and currents and flows of the ocean around it. The villagers huddled together on the damp sand in the centre of the bubble, trying to stay away from the ice cold walls. Sokka and Suki still stood, pacing helplessly around the perimeter of the frozen chamber, trying not to stumble over people in the dark.

Katara pushed past her exhaustion, her arms trembling slightly as she kept up their endless circling. She was not sure if she should wait for Aang to come to them or if it would ever be safe to assume the danger had passed. There was a gradual vague lightening of water around them and just as she was reaching the desperate decision to leave she sensed a new current in the water, something moving towards them. She looked upwards hopefully and allowed a patch of the ice ceiling to melt and a sodden little figure the dropped through the water's surface to land lightly on her shoulder.

"Momo!" Sokka cried.

The lemur huddled damply against her neck and chattered excitedly to her and pointed anxiously forward towards the shore. Katara was too tired and too occupied to even be able to dry his fur for him but she briefly stopped the motion of one hand to reach up and stroke him in thanks.

"Aang must have sent him," she said aloud, "It must be safe to return."

All of the villagers stirred and stood and once again clustered behind Katara as she swirled her hands and allowed the water around them to return to its liquid state.

Determinedly she stepped forward, pushing the bubble with her and the group followed, trudging up the rising ocean floor towards the surface. As soon as her head broke the surface she let the bubble collapse and they were all suddenly swept up by ash-blackened seawater, but Katara kept her hands moving, bending a steady wave that pushed them all to shore.

Katara was the first to struggle out of the ocean's grip, and the first to look up and witness the horror of the destruction around them. The forest that had grown almost to the very edge of the beach was flattened, great tree trunks thrown on their sides in their hundreds like so much kindling, the very leaves and bark scorched off them. The poor Water tribe ship was a smoking shell, half sunk on its side, foundering in the shallow bay waters. The carefully erected tents were nowhere to be seen. The sky glowered grey-black and crackled with lightning. Ash floated on the air like dead snow, and the beach was drowned in it.

And there knelt Aang, alone on that black beach, his head and shoulders bowed, exhaustion in every line of him. As Katara got closer she saw his skin was red raw as if sunburned and she trembled as she imagined the terrible heat he had endured. She rushed toward him and threw herself onto the ashes before him.

"Aang?" she questioned, cradling his face between her palms and tilting his head up to look at her. His eyes were scrunched closed, his face set in anguish.

"I did what I could," he croaked in a voice that was a harmony of many. Then he opened his eyes and she could see that they still glowed dimly. Katara realised he was using the strength of the Avatar state to keep himself conscious.

"It's okay," she murmured gently. "I'm here, we're safe, and you're safe. You can let go now."

Slowly the glow faded from his eyes and he looked up at her properly for a moment, his silvery gaze sharp with relief and love. Then his eyelids fluttered closed, his body went limp and he slumped forward into her arms.

She clutched him to her and tried to stand but his lean, muscular body was too heavy for her lift. Grimly she remembered the last time they had been on this beach together. He had been unconscious then too and he had been small enough for her to carry him cradled in her arms.

Then Sokka was at her side and she begged him to help her. Swiftly he slung one of Aang's arms over his shoulder and together they pulled him upright.

"Damn it Aang," muttered Sokka. "When did you get big?"

They started to half drag; half carry him up the beach towards the village. Soon they were joined by the Kyoshi Warriors and men from the village and between them they lifted Aang and carried him up the hill and supported or carried those people from the village who were too weak or injured to walk on their own.

When they reached the town they all realised the true extent of Aang's efforts. Surrounding the village in a perfect circle was a wall of destruction, smouldering piles of pumice and ash and tree trunks. The only break, a blown out gap, in this continuous ring of debris must have been created by Aang when he made his way down to the beach. Within, the village was untouched by the pyroclastic cloud, all of the newly repaired houses still stood.

But the strangest and most astounding sight of all was gathered between the buildings. There, a huge collection of forest animals huddled together, from tiny sparrow-mice to foxboars, owls-cats to sabretooth-mooselions. At the very centre stood Appa, sheltering a number of small creatures between his six enormous legs.

Katara stared about her in wonder.

"He saved them," she breathed. "He saved them all."

"And he saved our village!" Chief Oyaji cried.


End file.
